My Little Otoutou
by Aoi LawLight
Summary: Perjalanan hidup Itachi yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. All Itachi POV. No Yaoi/Sho-ai. Warning: Gaje, improvisasi berlebihan, kata-kata yang dipaksakan agar sesuai dll. RnR please.. My first story. Special thank'z bwt Aoi no Tsuki  It's for you, enjoy!


Rated: T

Genre: Family/hurt&comfort (actually I'm not sure about the genre, can anybody tell me the perfect genre for this fic?)

Itachi U & Sasuke U

Desclaimer : Minna, ada yang tahu tidak kalo Naruto bukan punya Ao? *reader: semua juga tahu kaleeee, kalo Naruto tuch punya Masashi Kishimoto*

My Little Otauto...: Aoi Kameishi

Dedicated to:

My Aniki,

Itachi Uchiha,

Sasuke Uchiha,

finally for My Self untuk fic pertamaku.

"..." berbicara

'...' berfikir

Warning: OOC (maybe), GaJe, improvisasi berlebihan, kata yang aneh, dll. Terdapat banyak bagian yang dipaksakan agar sesuai.

Minna, Ao minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan. Di sini ada beberapa perkataan atau fikiran yang Ao improvisasi. Walaupun ini Modivicated Canon/Conan tapi ada saja yang Ao kurangi atau tambahkan.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ,,, sy rasa semua tahu arti kata-kata tersebut, dan sy ingin menambahkan, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. JUST PUSH "BACK" BUTTON. IF YOU GO BACK, IT'S MEAN YOU DON'T GIVE ME A FLAME,,,

...All 'Itachi POV'...

So Enjoy My Fiction, Minna,,,,

Aoi

"Tadaima!" seruku sambil membuka pintu depan.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Dapat ku dengar langkah kaki yang sedang berlari. Sebuah 'benda' kecil melesat tepat ke pelukanku.

"Okaeri!" seru 'benda' itu yang ternyata adalah adikku. "Niisan, temani aku latihan ya!" pintanya sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, Niisan-mu sedang banyak tugas." suara Ibu, sukses membuat wajah adikku -Sasuke- cemberut.

"Tapi Kaasan, Niisan sudah janji akan menemaniku latihan." rengeknya. "Iya kan, Nii?" tanyanya berpaling padaku meminta dukungan.

Kuusap kepalanya, dan menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya.

"YEEEIIII..." dia berteriak kegirangan.

"Tapi Itachi... "suara ibuku menyela histeria sasuke.

"Tidak, apa-apa Kaasan. Lagi pula tugasnya gampang kok." aku memotong perkataan ibuku, bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan.

Aoi

Dan disinilah aku, ditengah hutan menemani Sasuke berlatih kunai. Dia hebat menurutku, tak ada anak seusianya yang bisa menandingi kemampuannya.

Tak terasa siang telah berganti sore. Semburat jingga tampak jelas dilangit, menambah indah pemandangan desa Konoha. Sepoi angin menggoyangkan helai rambut panjangku. Membelai kulit putih pucatku yang tanpa cela sedikitpun. (AN: menurutku apa yg selama ini di kira keriput di wajah Itachi itu bukan keriput, justru itu adalah ciri khas dari Itachi.)

Aku terus memikirkan tentang misi yang harus aku jalankan besok. Sanggupkah aku? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku. Takut? Tidak. Aku tidak takut pada musuh seperti apapun. Yang kutakutkan adalah aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan misiku dengan tuntas.

Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui semua, aku gagal dalam misi itu. Aku gagal melenyapkan musuh terakhirku. Musuh dan orang yang sangat kusayangi pada saat yang sama.

"Nii... Niisan!" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku.

Kucerna sebentar apa yang di maksudnya. "Ah, cukup baik kok, kau semakin hebat. Nah, ayo pulang!" ajakku menjulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Tidak mau, kita latihan sebentar lagi ya!" pintanya.

Kupasang sebuah senyuman diwajahku, senyum yang hanya kuperuntukkan untuknya. Mengangkat tanganku dan melakukan gerakan memanggil. Kulihat dia tersenyum, memungut kunainya dan berlari kearahku.

TLUUK

Kupertemukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku dengan dahi Sasuke. Cukup keras hingga meninggalkan tanda merah yang cukup jelas.

"Aduh." rintihnya sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Lain kali ya." kataku sambil berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

Kudengar Sasuke berlari di belakangku, dan menarik ujung bajuku. Aku tahu gestur itu, dia ingin di gendong. Akupun berjongkok dan menjulurkan tanganku ke belakang. Sasuke naik ke punggungku dengan senang hati.

Aoi

Misiku telah tiba, aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Bulan merajai langit malam. Hanya sendiri, entah kemana bintang-bintang yang biasanya senang tiasa menemaninya.

'Jangan pedulikan itu Itachi,' aku mengingatkan diriku. Ya, aku harus fokus pada misiku kali ini. Dan seperti dugaanku adik kecilku belum pulang dari akademi, jadi aku bisa melakukan misiku tanpa gangguan.

Kupijakkan kakiku di depan pintu rumah itu. Tanpa basa-basi kutebaskan pedangku dan menghancurkan pintu itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan dimana setiap mangsaku berada dan kutebas mereka tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Kupikir mereka tidak tahu bahwa akan di serang. Ini memang misi rahasiakan? Jadi wajar kalau tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

Aoi

Malam semakin kelam, dan aku masih menunggu mangsa terakhirku. Ku lihat dia muncul dari ujung jalan, sedikit berlari. Sepuluh meter dari pintu rumahnya, dia berhenti, melihat bercak merah kehitaman, tubuh tua yang tergolek di pinggir jalan itu. Matanya membesar, nafasnya tercekat dan saat berikutnya yang dilakukannya adalah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu rumahnya yang telah hancur.

Berteriak memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Berlari menyusuri tiap lorong dirumahnya. Mendobrak pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya. Tapi tak ditemukannya ayah dan ibunya, bahkan kakaknya.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah dia pada ruang terakhir di rumahnya. Ruang dôjo keluarganya. Perlahan tapi pasti, di dorongnya pintu dôjo itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat kekacauan ruangang itu, tapi yang lebih membuatnya tercekat adalah tubuh ayah dan ibunya yang terbaring di tengah ruangan dengan bersimbah darah.

"AAAKKKKHHHHH..." teriaknya dengan frustasi tak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan. Berjalann agak gemetar kearahku.

"Nii... Niisan. Bukan Niisan yang melakukan semua ini kan?" tanyanya. Tapi pertanyaan itu telah di jawab oleh keadaanku yang terkana cipratan darah di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Entah darah Uchiha yang mana.

Tidak ku jawab pertanyaan itu. Diam. Itulah yang kupilih. Diputuskannya jawaban itu sendiri, di raihnya kunai terdekat dari kakinya dan berlari menerjang ke arahku. Kupilih untuk tidak melawannya. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan berlari menuju pintu utama rumahnya yang juga rumahku.

Di lemparnya kunai yang dipegangnya menuju kearahku, namun dapat ku hindari dengan mudah. Hal itu membuatnya semakin geram padaku. Diraihnya lagi kunai itu.

Kami saling berhadapan di gang depan rumah. Saling menatap dengan intens. Saling mengirim 'death glare' Uchiha terbaik milik kami. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun, dan dia memilih untuk memecah kesunyian di antara kami.

"Nii... Niisan" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Dapat kutahu bahwa dia gemetar, entah takut atau marah. Mungkin juga dua-duanya.

"Nii... Niisan, kenapa... Kenapa?" rintihnya pelan namun masih mampu untuk kudengar.

"Kenapa Nii? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN SEMUA INI? KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH SEMUA KELUARGA KITA? SEMUA KLAN UCHIHA?" raungnya.

"..." kupilih mendiamkannya sekali lagi. Kututup mataku dan saat kubuka lagi dapat terlihat jelas 'Sharingan'ku telah aktif.

Kulancarkan Mangekyou Sharingan pada Sasuke. Kejadian pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi Uchiha,_terlihat jelas dimatanya_ Kakaknya sendiri. Ya, seorang ITACHI UCHIHA MEMBANTAI KLANYA SENDIRI, klan Uchiha.

Saat kuakhiri jurus itu, kulihat Sasuke semakin gemetar. Hingga akhirnya jatuh berlutut.

"Kau dendam Sasuke?" tanyaku. "Kalau iya, jadilah kuat dan milikilah mata sepertiku dengan membunuh orang terdekatmu.

Jadilah kuat dan balaslah dendammu. Semakin besar kebencianmu semakin besar juga dendammu. Hiduplah dengan dendam di hatimu. Jadilah kuat dan temui aku untuk membalas dendammu."

Ku balikkan tubuhku dan menjauh dari Sasuke, dari rumahku, dari ayah dan ibuku, dari klanku, dari desaku dan dari orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Aoi

Entah berapa tahun berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan desaku. Aku 'kembali' bersama seorang partner yang juga seorang Missing Nin, sama sepertiku. Sejak meninggalkan desaku, aku bergabung dengan organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi yang terkenal dengan jubah hitam bergambar awan merah dan caping untuk menutupi wajah kami para Missing Nin.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di pinggir sungai yang mengalir di tengah desa konoha, bersama partnerku tentunya. Aku datang untuk melihat keadaan adikku. Kudengar saat Orochimaru menyerang Konoha, Orochimaru menanam segel gaib pada Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sasuke datang empat orang pengganggu. Tiga lelaki dan seorang wanita. Ninja tingkat 'Jounin' yang sangat menyusahkan. Menyerang aku dan partnerku.

Aoi

Aku bertemu dengan si bocah Jinchuriki, persis seperti yang di laporkan oleh Zetsu. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya tapi dihalangi oleh seorang kakek tua berambut putih panjang berwajah mesum. Terjadi pertarungan di dalam apartemen tempat kami berada.

"Itachi..." kudengar suara Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian kulihat Sasuke di ujung lorong apartement.

Tanpa basa-basi kulihat Sasuke membentuk segel jurus. Dan di tangan kanannya di aliri oleh petir.

Chidori. Jurus khas milik Kakashi. Sasuke tumbuh sesuai harapanku. Menjadi lebih kuat.

Sasuke berlari menerjang kearahku. Berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Menerjang dengan Chidori di tangan kanannya.

Segera ku tepis tangannya, melemparkan tubuh Sasuke ketembok. Meninggalkan bekas seperti kawah pada tembok akibat Chidori milik Sasuke.

Pingsan, kurasa. Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, tapi sesuatu menahan langkahku. Si tua bangka rambut putih wajah mesum menggunakan jurus yang membuat lorong apartement ini menjadi bagian dalam perut katak. Lantai "perut katak' melilit kakiku dan kaki Kisame, partnerku. Sasuke seperti terhisap kedalam dinding 'perut katak' dibelakangnya. Dapat ku dengar si Jinchuriki pirang berteriak histeris melihat Sasuke. Dan si wajah mesum itu menjelaskan jurus apa yang digunakannya juga menenangkan si Junchiriki, bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang pernah lolos dari jurusnya ini.

'Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?' pikirku, seorang Itachi Uchiha bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah dari jurusnya itu. Dengan menggunakan Amaterasu, ku tembus dinding 'perut katak' itu dan terus berlari meninggalkan desa itu, saat kudengar jeritan si wajah mesum. Entah apa yang terjadi.(tahu kan reader apa yang terjadi?)

Aoi

Kurang lebih empat tahun sejak saat itu, dan disinilah kami. Aku dan Sasuke, berhadapan. Di dalam sebuah bangunan yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh klan uchiha. Saling mengirim death glare terbaik.

"Sejauh apa kau bisa melihat dengan Sharingan itu?" tanyaku datar tanpa beranjak dari tempatku.

"Adalah cara kematianmu, Itachi." Sasuke bahkan tidak memanggilku kakak.

"Cara matiku ya?" kubuat jeda dalam kalimatku. "Kalau begitu, coba munculkan kembali." tanpa di duganya aku telah berdiri di belakangnya.

SYUUT

DUAAAKKK

Kami berdua berputar, menimbulkan desiran kain pada jubah yang kami kenakan. Kulayangkkan sebuah tendangan tapi di tangkis. Kuayungkan kunai yang kegenggam tapi berhasil ditangkisnya. Kuayungkan kunai itu sekali lagi dan kali ini ditangkis dengan bilah pedang miliknya. Kali beeikutnya ayungan kakiku berhasil mengenai wajahnya, sedikit membuatnya oleng. Kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin, kugenggam leher jubahnya, menariknya, dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Berdiri dengan cepat, di bentuknya segel jurus, membuat tangan kirinya dialiri petir. Menerjang kearahku sambil menarik pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah.

Chidori Nagashi. Dihantamkannya tangan kirinya pada tanah, membuat tanah di bawah kakiku dialiri petir. Jalan satu-satunya bagiku untuk menghindar adalah dengan melompat.

JLEEBB

Pedang Sasuke menembus dadaku. Kulihat Sasuke mnyeringai. Pertarungan dengan Genjutsu itu berlangsung cukup lama. Saling menyerang satu sama lain. Saling mengintimidasi lawan

Aoi

"Kau tahu Sasuke, apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha terlalu sering menggunakan Mangenkyou Sharingan?" tanyaku mengambil celah dalam pertarungan.

"..."

"Sejak bangkit, mata itu akan menuju kegelapan. Semakin dipakai akan semakin tersegel"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Suatu saat, Mangenkyo akan kehilangan cahaya." kulanjutkan penuturanku seolah tidak ada interupsi sama sekali.

"Kebutaan... Jadi, itu kompensasi demi mendapat kekuatan untuk mengendalikan Kyubi?"

"Fuf... Sepertinya kau membaca litograf di tempat pertemuan."

"Siapa sebenarnya Madara itu?"

"Laki-laki pertama yang menjinakkan Kyubi dengan mata itu. Laki-laki abadi yang jadi pertnerku, juga guruku. Serta satu-satunya laki-laki yang membongkar rahasia Mangekyo Sharingan."

Kuambil jeda dalam perkataanku sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Itulah Madara Uchiha." Jawabku berdiri di hadapannya

Aoi

"Aku akan sedikit bercerita tantang masa lalu. Cerita yang berhubungan dengan sejarah Uchiha. Dulu, Madara juga punya saudara adik laki-laki." dengan perkataan itu, ku kirim Sasuke ke dunia Genjutsu Mangenkyo Sharingan. Dunia ilusi tentang Madara dan masa lalunya.

Bagaimana Madara membangkitkan Mangenkyo Sharingan bersama adiknya. Bagaimana Madara kehilangan penglihatannya. Bagaimana Madara merebut mata adiknya. Bagaimana Madara bersama Hokage pertama mendirikan Konoha. Bagaimana perpecahan antara Madara dan Hokage pertama. Bagaimana dia kembali dan mendirikan Akatsuki. Bagaimana dia mengendalikan Kyubi untuk menyerang Konoha saat pemerintahan Hokage ke empat.

"Madara yang sekarang itu pecundang, bukan dia yang akan memperoleh kegungan sejati Uchiha." kataku mengakhiri jurus ilusiku.

"..."

"Laki-laki itu akan melampaui Madara. Akulah yang akan mendekati keagungan sejati. Dan sekarang! Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang melebihi Madara!"

"!"

"SASUKE! KAU ADALAH CAHAYA BARUKU! KAU CADANGANKU!

PADA DASARNYA KLAN UCHIHA ITU SALING BUNUH ANTAR TEMAN DEMI MANGEKYO SHARINGAN. SALING BUNUH ANTAR ORANG TUA DAN SAUDARA DEMI MEMPEROLEH KEKUATAN MATA ABADI."

Aoi

"UHUK... UHUK..." jatuh berlutut dengan memuntahkan darah bukan kabar yang baik saat bertarung.

Bukan, ini bukan karena serangan Sasuke. Aku punya penyakit yang kurahasiakan dari siapapun.

Aoi

"... Sai... Selesai... Sudah selesai." lamat-lamat kudengar Sasuke bergumam saat melihat aku terkapar tak bergerak.

"Jadi, ini... Kematian yang ingin kau wujudkan kembali?" kataku bangkit perlahan.

"BRENGSEK!" teriaknya dengan marah. Sasuke menggunakan segel gaib milik Orochimaru.

"Kalau tidak ada ini... Aku pasti mati..." aku berusaha berdiri lebih tegak dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku.

"..."

"Kau benar-beanar... Jadi kuat... Sasuke."

"..."

"Kali ini... Aku yang akan memperliihatkan kartu As terakhir... Susano'o."

"Susano'o?"

"Sasuke, jurusmu sudah selesai? Kalo masih ada kekuatan tersembunyi... Kau tak perlu segan. Babak utama baru akan dimulai."

"UGH... SIAL..." Sasuke jatuh berlutut, sepertinya dia kesakitan.

"AAH... UAAAAGHH!" Sasuke menjerit.

BUUUUUMMMM

Terjadi ledakan hebat di tempat Sasuke.

"SYAAAAA!" ular putih itu mendesis.

"Perasaan ini... Yamata No Jutsu milik Orochimaru." kataku memperhatikan ular berkapala delapan di hadapanku.

Tanpa gentar kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Sasuke.

"SYA_" salah satu kepala ular itu menerjang kearahku, kutebas dengan sempurna.

Kedua dan ketiga menyusul yang pertama. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa satu kepala. Ular itu menengadahkan kapalanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Di sana, dari dalam mulut ulat itu muncul Orochimaru.

"Akhirnya, keluar juga..." kataku seolah telah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi.

"AHAHAHAHA_!" Orochimaru tertawa kesetanan. "UGH... HOEEK..." dan dengan itu dia memuntahkan sebilah pedang dari mulutnya.

"INI! INILAH YANG KUTUNGGU! BERKAT KAU, CAKRA SASUKE YANG MENEKANKU LENYAP!" dia meracau seperti orang gila.

"SEKARANG, TUBUH ANAK ITU AKAN KUAMBIL DAN..."

JLEEB

"Eh?" dia terlambat bereaksi. Tubuhya tertembus pedang milik Susano'o.

"Nah, Sasuke... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menyungginkan senyum.

"Khu khu khu... Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan serangan selemah ini?" Orochimaru-lah yang menjawab.

"..."

"!"

"Pe... Pedang ini! Masa'... Pedang Totsuka!" suara orochimaru agak bergetar. "Itachi... Jadi, kau menyembunyikannya?"

"..."

"AAKKHHHH" suara teriakan kesakitan Orochimaru saat terhisap oleh pedang Totsuka milikku.

Ya, pedangku ini adalah pedang Totsuka. Sebuah pedang penyegel yang disebut juga _Sakegari No Tachi_. Pedang yang akan melempar dan menyegel apapun yang ditusuknya di dalam dunia Genjutsu. Tidak terkecuali Orochimaru, hal itu juga akan terjadi padanya. Segel gaib, Yamata No Jutsu, dan Orochimaru sendiri, terhisap dan meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sudah berakhir, Sasuke..."

"UKH..." kudengar Sasuke hanya merintih.

"Hosh... Hosh... UHUK... UHUK..." sepertinya penyakitku semakin tidak terkendali. "Dengan ini, matamu jadi milikku. Akan kuambil perlahan-lahan."

NYUUT

'Se... Sesak. Nafasku.' tanganku mencengkram dadaku untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"UGHH..."

"...!..."

"UHUK..." dapat kurasakan darah mengalir menuju mulutku dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku untuk menutupi mulutku. Tapi percuma, darahku merembes melalui celah jari-jariku.

BRUUKK

"UHUK... UHUK..." aku terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut.

DUAAARRRR

Terjadi ledakan dasyat di tempatku terjatuh. Rupanya Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan saat aku terjatuh untuk melempar Kunai yang di ujungnya terikat banyak kertas matra peledak.

Aku masih berdiri, walaupun agak oleng. Untung Susano'o masih berfungsi. Karena kalau tidak, entah apa yang terjadi padaku.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kuayungkan kakiku menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Kulihat dia gemetaran, entah takut atau apa. Ingin kurengkuh dia. Andaikan dia tahu kebenaran yang tersembunyi di balik semua yang telah kuperbuat. Tapi tidak, dia tidak pernah tahu itu. Tidak sebelum aku meninggal.

"SIAL..." dikeluarkanya gulungan mantra dan memunculkan Kunai dengan banyak kertas mantra peledak yang terikat di ujungnya.

Dilemparkanya kearahku tapi kutangkis menggunakan Susano'o. Terus kulangkahkan kakiku.

"Matamu... Milikku..." ku ucapkan sambil membawa jemariku ke posisi akan mencongkel mata Sasuke.

Di tariknya pedangnya dan berlari menerjangku.

"HUOOOOO!" teriaknya mencoba menembus Susano'o dengan pedangnya.

TRANGG

Pedang itu berputar di udara karena bertabrakan dengan dinding Susano'o.

SRAAKK

"AARGHH!" Sasuke terjatuh cukup keras.

TAP

Aku sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Di cobanya untuk meringsuk ke samping. Ku angkat lagi tanganku dengan posisi jariku seakan ingin mencongkel matanya.

Sasuke terus meringsuk, dan aku terus mendekatinya.

DUKK

"...!..."

Sasuke berhenti meringsuk. Terhalang oleh tembok di sampingnya. Kudekatkan tanganku ke arah matanya. Kulihat dia bergetar semakin hebat.

"Maaf, Sasuke... Ini yang terakhir..." kuucapkan kata terakhirku. Kusunggingkan senyum terakhirku. Senyum yang hanya dan selalu kuberikan untuknya, untuk adikku, untuk Sasuke.

Kupertemukan telunjuk dan jari tengahku dengan dahi Sasuke. Seperti kebiasaan kami dulu. Walaupun hal itu tidak di sukainya.

TUKKK

SREEET

Aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Bahkan untuk menarik tanganku menjauh dari wajah Sasuke pun aku tidak bisa. Jemariku terus bergerak. Terseret jatuh bersamaku. Mengotori wajah Sasuke dengan darahku.

BRUUUKKK

Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Aoi

Sasuke, andai kau tahu semua kebenaran itu sebelum pertempuran terakhir kita. Apakah kau akan memaafkanku? Atau kau akan terus memendam dendam padaku?

Aku tidak pernah menyesal atas semua yang kulakukan. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Tahukah kau Sasuke, mengapa dulu aku tidak membunuhmu?

Karena bagiku kau lebih berharga dari desa Konoha. Karena kau adikku, yang lebih penting dari apapun.

SASUKE.

...THE END...

Aoi Kameishi

Juni 2010

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
